


*softly* oh fuck

by Solrey



Series: Minsang Agenda [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Cute, Demon Prince Yeosang, Faun Mingi, Fluff without Plot, Happy Birthday Mingi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Song Mingi is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: On the ground sat probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen- and was maybe, just maybe the person he was crushing on for a while already. Silver hair falling so perfectly when the older leaned is head back to look at him.Oh, why did it have to be Kang Yeosang, the demon prince and overall heartthrob of his school.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Minsang Agenda [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	*softly* oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Finished this little all over the place minsang just in time for Mingi's birthday.  
> Happy Birthday Mingi, love you :)
> 
> Also I'm sorry, I have no idea what this is but yeah, it's teen rated because Mingi curses *oh fuck* a lot.

Mingi was scared.

Not scared in a sense that he feared for his life. Not scared that he might have done something so utterly wrong, it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Not scared that he would feel pain or sorrow in any kind of way.

No, it was the kind of being scared where you whisper softly  _ oh fuck  _ before dying a thousand deaths inside.

The kind of scared you only feel when your insides are turn inside out due to the embarrassment you feel while slowly realizing the situation. 

And that's exactly what Mingi was feeling in this specific moment. The dread on knowing how embarrassing this whole situation was.

Because he had run into a person and had sent them flying to the ground, a surprised yelp leaving the unfortunate person. Mingi felt immediately sorry for running into the person, his focus hadn’t been on point and a quick apology running out of his mouth before he had even registered who he had run into and his brain began to say  _ oh fuck  _ very loudly in his head in a very repetitive manner. 

Two beautiful eyes with a daze in them look up to him and Mingi feels his lungs tightening painfully, his breath stopping right then and there. 

On the ground sat probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen- and was maybe, just  _ maybe  _ the person he was crushing on for a while already. Silver hair falling so perfectly when the older leaned is head back to look at him. 

Oh, why did it have to be Kang Yeosang, the demon prince and overall heartthrob of his school.

The one boy he had been admiring from afar and fell into this pointless daydreams with, wondering how it would be if the elder were aware of his existence. Another  _ oh fuck _ went through his mind at the realization that Yeosang was now painfully aware of his existence. 

Quite literally. 

Mingi noticed just how long he had stared at the elder when he heard a whisper behind his back and was promptly reminded where they were, and how many people were probably watching. 

"I'm so sorry," Mingi quickly said, feeling his own cheeks flush just a little when he outstretched his hand, "are you okay? I didn’t mean to run into you!" 

And for a moment does the demon prince just stare at the hand before his eyes flicker up, staring right back at Mingi. He can't help himself but stare again, seeing those little black devil horns peeking out from his so vibrant shiny silver hair. Yeosang just stares back, an almost faraway look in his eyes.

What he least expect is for the boy to grab his hand and look to the ground, while Mingi can clearly see how the other had blushed.  _ Blushed.  _ Mingi couldn't wrap his head fast enough around the fact before he instinctively pulled the other up which send Yeosang stumbling at the strength, and right into Mingi's chest.

Now Mingi's mind was an endless circle of repetitive  _ oh fuck _ 's again because Kang Yeosang,  _ the  _ Kang Yeosang against his chest, even if it wasn't planned? Sounds like a fever dream coming true. 

For a moment they stand still like status until Yeosang took a step back, eyes focused on everything that wasn't Mingi and a soft deep voice resonating from within the other’s body. 

"It's okay, I didn’t look either." 

And as fast as they had collided did Yeosang bolt away, Mingi swearing he had never seen the elder run so fast before and Mingi had pinned over him for quite a while. The whispers around him got gradually louder. 

Mingi cursed under his breath when he remembered that he had agreed to meeting Yunho and was now running late. Hurriedly he took off, this time looking where he was going. 

\--

“You  _ what?! _ ”

Yunho had to hold his stomach while Mingi glared at him, his cheeks heated up after he had told his best friend about his earlier encounter. 

“It’s not funny!” Mingi whined, shoving Yunho out of his chair but the elder only continued to laugh on the ground. 

“You ran into your crush! In the  _ Kang _ himself!” Yunho doubled over, tears of joy running down his cheeks. “This is hilarious!” 

“I’m in a bad situation right now and you laugh! How will I ever have a chance with Yeosang now?”

“You never had one, face the truth, he is unreachable.” Yunho still laughs. “We are the commoners, he is the prince.”

Even if he doesn’t want it to be true, Yunho was right. While Yunho was a werewolf, was Mingi a faun, both not high in social standing and Yeosang was indeed out of his reach. But he couldn’t help it, imagining how it would feel to be allowed to love Yeosang. 

How it would feel to close his arms around him and just be together without worrying. To brush his hair out of his face and see his little smile direct at him, warm eyes mirroring his own emotions. Mingi wanted this even if it was nothing more than a dream. 

“I know he is out of reach but I can at least wish that Yeosang knows about my existence, okay?” 

Mingi all but whined, leaning back in his chair and taking his eyes off of his best friend on the ground, instead looking at the bookshelf in front of them. They were in a library after all and Mingi was almost sure they would get kicked out soon. 

He blinked. Once, twice, before his widened. Some books they had taken out had left a hole behind and on the other side were also books missing, giving him a great view to the other side of the bookshelf. 

And the pair of brown eyes he knew so well looking back at him. 

_ Oh fuck. Oh fuck! _

Mingi all but scrambled out of his chair while running around the bookshelf, wanting to apologize for his words, to make the situation somehow better but all he can see is a mop of silver hair just vanishing around the corner, so Mingi take the leap down the path and almost slides when he is out between the bookshelves, looking after Yeosang. 

But the elder was already too far away, back into his safe bubbly with his fellow demons San and Seonghwa, who, much to Ming's surprise looked back at him with a glint in their eyes he couldn’t understand. Gulping, Mingi smiled awkwardly and retreated as fast as he could, stumbling on his path back and only breathing heavily when he came back to their place, sliding down on the bookshelf. 

Yunho had calmed down and was looking at him with a sober look, a questioning eyebrow raised. 

“He heard us.” Mingi whispers, because  _ oh fuck  _ his crush was now aware that he was crushing on him. So embarrassing. 

“He?” 

“Yeosang, he heard us talking.” Ming's head meets his knees and his voice shakes a little. “He knows about my crush on him.” 

“Oh fuck.” 

Yeah.  _ Oh fuck.  _

\---

Mingi had expected worse. Maybe that Yeosang’s friends would spread the word about him crushing on Yeosang or the demon prince absolutely ignoring him, even dodging him. 

But neither happened. 

Instead he seemed to see the older more often, Yeosang suddenly popping up wherever he was. And Mingi had previously needed to actively seek out the places Yeosang went to, to even see him once every few days. 

Now Yeosang was in the cafeteria when he was eating with Yunho. The three demons standing outside the school gates when he went home with his fea friend Hongjoong. Mingi even ran into him at the bathroom.  _ The bathroom.  _

The swore he was slowly going insane. Seeing his crush everywhere was like not giving his heart a break. 

Until the seeing and apparently not as awkward situation between the two changed. 

Yeosang ran into him when he rounded a corner, the demon prince yelping in surprise and almost falling down again. Almost, because this time Mingi reacted quickly enough. One hand around Yeosang’s wrist while the other stadies the boy at his waist. 

Mingi takes in a sharp breath because he was touching Yeosang, and it felt like his hands were burning while he couldn’t help himself but stare right back at the smaller boy who stared at him wide eyed. 

_ Oh fuck _ . 

Yeosang up close is so pretty and Mingi could swear he could count the other’s eyelashes if he tried. Feels how his fingers lay on Yeosang’s hip, knowing he should withdraw his hand, that it wasn’t his place to even touch him, to touch a  _ prince _ .

Yet, neither of the two was pulling away, eyes still focused on the other. Mingi's cheeks were flushed and so were Yeosang’s. Subconsciously did he squeezed Yeosang’s waist which made the prince gulp visible- 

And then the world stopped. Two soft lips pressed against his, just so lightly and short he had almost no time to react, his brain not following fast enough before Yeosang pulled away again, the blush intensified. 

“I- oh, I- I’m sorry-” Yeosang mumbles trying to retreat, to run away again but Mingi didn’t let him, his hands gripping just a little stronger. “I thought… I heard…” 

_ Oh fuck.  _

Mingi's mind was a mess, a total chaos but one thing he understood. Kang Yeosang, his long time crush, demon prince and heartthrob of the school had kissed him. 

He smiles. Yeosang had kissed him because he wanted to, because he thought that Mingi was in love with him. 

So he tugged the prince back against him, now his lips touching Yeosang’s and within seconds did the older melt against him. And so what if his mind was in a repetitive  _ oh fuck  _ cycle, he couldn’t be more happy. 

Even when they broke apart shortly after, he knew they could make this work, even if he hadn’t believed in it just ten minutes ago. But Yeosang had this affect on him. 

Yeosang looked back at him, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded but he smiled, a soft small shy smile and Mingi melted.

_ Oh fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought! I also take up ideas for more Minsang stories


End file.
